sg_darkfrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
Median
Political Recall Full Episode can be found here. A month after Daniel Jackson’s arrival, he is recalled for a briefing by the IOA along with Ronon whom they want to interview regarding the Wraith Cloning Operation. John works with Radek and Mila to develop “a plan” to use the wormhole drive to escape without any chance of being followed. He convinces Larrin not to give up hope and run as she was planning to do. The Wraith find out about the incident at Larrus and Todd orders one of his subordinates to plan a way to strike at the Atlanteans to throw them off balance. The IOA in the meanwhile is holding a security conference with the Jaffa Nation as well as the Nox to discuss potential evacuation of Pegasus, things are looking up and with Daniel’s testimony about the refugees, Atlantis is hoping to start sending people soon. Daniel and Ronon go to Midway, where Ronon gives Daniel the big brother speech over his intentions with Teyla. But as they’re talking, the Wraith hijack the Midway bridge and begin their attempt to invade Earth. Triangulating the position of the wormhole, the Wraith find Atlantis once more and dispatch three Hives to distract them while Midway is under attack,. The Hives remain out of weapon’s range, but aren’t actually attacking. It feels like a siege and after some discussion, John pilots a cloaked jumper with a few Mark 8 nukes in the aft to try and take out the Hives while Larrin and a few Generational ships distract the Hives. The plan succeeds, and John is able to plant the nukes close enough to the hives to take them out. On Midway meanwhile, the Wraith break the lockout and are poised to attack the SGC. Before they can though, Daniel uses his radio to warn Landry to close the iris preventing any Wraith from stepping foot on Earth. Daniel and Ronon are outgunned and outnumbered, and unable to rescue Dr Lee, Kavanaugh, and the other technician. Daniel uses his newly injected ATA gene therapy and intends to fly the escape jumper. Lines of Communication Cut On Earth meanwhile, the new head of the IOA, Mr. James Coolidge orders General Landry to detonate the self-destruct the gate bridge has. Reluctantly, the general gives Daniel five minutes to get the jumper as far away as possible before sending the destruct code. Daniel and Ronon survive the blast in the jumper and are stranded for 3 weeks in the void between galaxies waiting for Daedalus to pick them up. On Earth, Daedalus has gotten a refit designed to make it more Pegasus friendly. It’s forward Asgard Plasma Beam weapons are modified to make them more lethal against hardened and shielded targets. An extra pair of compartments are also added above the hangers that serve as a machine shop and lab for long term missions. Atlantis eventually finds out about Midway, and when they dial Earth directly Generla Landry tells Samantha the bad news. The IOA has reaffirmed its stance that no refugees will be allowed through for fear of Wrath invasion. John ends up having to accelerate his planning and recruit Larrin before she can take her people and leave. He’s got Ronon and Teyla’s support, though now the plan has changed from simply using the drive to escape to stealing Atlantis and escaping the IOA.. The Aftermath and Confession A week passes and the IOA begins to drop hints that they’re going to wait until after the galactic massacre to send a task force to reclaim the galaxy for their own colonization. Both Samantha and John are infuriated by it. John is so emotional that he breaks his hand punching and dening the wall in the control room. Woolsey is annoyed, but Samantha agrees with John and blows Woolsey off. Samantha is heavily depressed and overworks herself. John finds her passed out on her desk and walks her to her quarters. Feeling the need to talk, they have a beer on a balcony where Samanatha gets drunk enough to let go of a bit of her control to telll John that she’s worried about what’s going to happen, and her shame at beingmore worried about Daniel. As drunk as she gets, she also tells John that she knows he’s planning something. John sees that she’s serious, and tells her the plan, she’s torn between wanting to save the people in the city (Now seven thousand) and the thought of leaving Earth behind. She decides to wait on it and not stop him outright. A certain degree of potentially romantic tension is present but both attributeit to exhaustion and the beer. In an isolated part of the galaxy though, a wolfpack of Asuran Auroras prepare to bombard a planet called Proculus, but are easily pulverized by Chaya Sar as she defends her people. Notable Quotes “Yes… Area 51 is looking forward to Doctor Jackson’s translation of certain Ancient devices, and I for one look forward to discussing Ronon’s status with the expedition.” “I’m disappointed with your priorities Mr. Woolsey. Daniel will be heading back tomorrow evening, good day.” - Richard Woolsey and Samantha Carter discussing Daniel's impending return to Earth. “We gotta stop em… you got any hidden talents?” “Like singing or origami? Uhh…! you mean like computers or explosives? Sorry… but if you need something translated I’m your guy.” “Come on… we’ll have to go the long way.” - Ronon frustrated with Daniel's combat abilities. “Sam...''they’ll be okay… Come on…! Daniel Jackson and Ronon? It’s hard enough to kill Ronon… from what I hear Daniel’s got some kind of horseshoe up his ass.”'' “Oh god… I can’t lose him John… I just… I can’t…He’s my best friend John… I… I don’t… I can’t lose him…” - John reassuring Samantha that Ronon and Daniel are okay, and Samantha confessing her care for Daniel “Radek found something…. a project the Ancients were working on. Don’t even bother asking me about the math cuz it’s way over my head… but from what he tells me, it’s a type of instantaneous wormhole drive. Sort of like a giant stargate for the whole city that can cover the distance between galaxies in a fraction of the time Hyperspace would.” “Uhh… wow.” - John confessing about the Wormhole Drive and Sam's reaction. Notes Daedalus “Okay… it looks like you just doubled the hangers and gave it a mutton chop!” “The ‘Mutton Chop' is actually a part of the ship’s new primary weapon. It's all very complicated but the Asgard Core had much more information that was lost in translation. With Dr Jackson and his team's help though, we've been able to translate it properly and examine all the files in detail. The Asgard did indeed give us their most powerful weapons on the Odyssey at the time… however… with new data recovered from the database on Atlantis, our scientists have been able to perfect the experimental weapons the Asgard were working on.” “Bigger phasers?” - Jack O'Neill and Richard Woolsey discussing the refit Daedalus. In this Episode, Daedalus has undergone a refit in order to make it more "Pegasus" friendly. The stats are changed as follows USS Daedalus - Refit: ' *'32 x 5mm CIWS Railgun Batteries, Both Trinium Armor Piercing and Naquadah enhanced rounds. *'2 x' Forward Mounted Asgard Pulse Cannons (modified beams for shield and armor penetration) *'2 x' Dorsal Mounted Asgard Beam Cannons (No modifications) *'4 x' Forward mounted missile Launchers *'8 x' Side mounted missile launchers. (4 on each side.) *'4 x' Rear mounted missile launchers '' *'96 x''' Mark 4 Naquadah enhanced Conventional Trident IV missiles with interchangable warheads. '' *'20 x''' Mark 8 Naquadah enhanced nuclear warheads. *'10 x' Mark 9 “Gatebuster” Naquadria enhanced nuclear warheads. *'24 x' F-302 Starfighters. '' *''Miniature Asgard Core, designed for only combat and research aspects of Asgard Core. *''Extra cargo space above hangers, Included Machine Shop and Laboratory'' Category:Stargate: Universal Sin Category:Episodes